Especial
by Adigium21
Summary: Regalo del Amigo Invisible 2018-2019 para Maria Elisabeth Black.


**Notas de autor:**

Este fic ha sido creado para el " Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019" del foro " La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Va dedicado a Maria Elisabeth Black, que solicitó:

"Un fic sobre unos empleados del ministerio que van a casa de unos padres muggles a convencerles de que su hijo tiene que ir a Hogwarts. Algo divertido que incluya amenazas de denuncias, padres que no entiendan que no pueden visitar a su hijo a un colegio sin internet ni cobertura y donde no aprenderá matemáticas, lengua o asignaturas normales."

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. No gano dinero alguno por escribir esto.

 **Beta:** Otra vez mi querida hermana; la logré obligar.

 **Palabras:** Según mi fiel Word, 1,626.

Maria, espero te guste…

* * *

 **Especial**

Howard Stern y su esposa Linda, miembros respetados de la comunidad de Oxford, no podían darle crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. ¿Qué clase de escuela respetable no enseñaba matemáticas?

El día había comenzado de forma bastante natural: habían almorzado en familia y estaban comentando a qué dedicar el día, para tratar de aprovechar las semanas de vacaciones que a la pequeña Priscilla le quedaban, antes de que entrara a la secundaria.

Unos golpeteos suaves en la puerta interrumpieron su plática. Cuando Linda abrió la puerta, fue necesario que mirara dos veces a los hombres que se encontraban ante ella. Ambos veían vestidos con un traje formal, de una forma que habría aparentado ser normal, de no ser por el sombrero de ala ancha que uno llevaba, y las aletas de buceo que traía el otro.

—Buenas tardes, con el señor y la señora Stern, si fuera tan amable.

—Dígame —respondió Linda. Su esposo se asomó para ver por qué seguía en la puerta.

—Mucho gusto, señora. Mi nombre es Peter Dawson, y él es mi colega Albert Pratt. Nos gustaría platicar con ustedes acerca de un tema de suma importancia. ¿Nos permitirían pasar?

La pareja se miró el uno al otro. No era extraño que hubiera vagabundos, pero ellos no parecían serlo, a pesar de la extraña vestimenta.

El segundo hombre intervino.

—Entendemos que crean que esto es algo peligroso, pero les aseguramos que no venimos a hacerles ningún daño. Esto es algo bueno. —Acto seguido, sacó un sobre de un papel viejo y arrugado—. Todo se explica, en términos generales, en esta carta. Pero es importante que lo platiquemos en persona.

Howard suspiró y tomó la carta que el hombre le ofrecía. _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

—¿Magia y Hechicería?

Ambos hombres asintieron. En ese momento, Priscilla se asomó por la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Mamá, papá?

—Ah, tú debes ser Priscilla Stern. Mucho gusto —comenzó Dawson, estirando la mano para que la niña la estrechara, pero el padre lo detuvo.

—No me siento cómodo de que entre a esta casa.

—Señor Stern, haga el favor de abrir la carta.

El hombre así lo hizo. Luego, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—"Estimados señores Stern, es un gusto saludarles e informarles que su hija Priscilla ha sido aceptada para el curso que comienza el 1 de septiembre próximo, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lugar al que tiene derecho desde nacimiento".

—¡¿Magia?! —exclamó Priscilla, arrebatándole la carta a su padre y corriendo a la sala a revisarla. Sus padres la siguieron y, sin nadie que los retuviera, ambos magos los siguieron.

—Esto debe tratarse de una broma —comenzó Linda—. La magia no existe…

—Le aseguramos que no lo es, señora —comentó Pratt. Con un movimiento, sacó la varita de su bolsillo e hizo aparecer un jarrón con flores para la madre. Linda estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero el sofá más cercano amortiguó el golpe.

—Señores, esto es un crimen, allanamiento de morada. Les exijo que salgan ahora mismo de mi hogar, antes de que llame a la policía —exclamó Howard

—Señor Stern, por favor, escúchenos. Le prometemos que, si después de nuestros comentarios, sigue sin convencerse, nos iremos y no los molestaremos más.

El hombre suspiró y se sentó junto a su mujer, que seguía sin dar crédito al jarrón que flotaba a su lado.

Dawson se enderezó y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, pues iremos directo al grano. Señor y señora Stern, me es grato informarles que su hija Priscilla es, a falta de una mejor palabra, una bruja. Con poderes mágicos y capacidades más allá de lo imaginable por la mente humana.

—Estos casos son muy comunes, en los cuales un hijo de _muggles_ resulta tener poderes mágicos.

—Perdone, ¿qué dijo? —interrumpió Linda.

— _Muggles_. Personas sin magia, así las llamamos.

—Bueno, continuemos —dijo Dawson, ofendido por la interrupción—. Estos casos suceden cuando algún familiar de la pequeña es mago o bruja, y nosotros somos capaces de hacer esa revisión. Descubrimos que una de las tías de usted, señor Stern, también formó parte de nuestra comunidad hace bastante tiempo. De hecho, mi bisabuela la conoció…

—Dawson, no te desvíes del tema —increpó Pratt. Miró a ambos padres, que seguían sin tener una idea de lo que hablaban—. Entiendo que esto es demasiado para procesarlo en un solo día, pero estoy seguro de que ya debieron haber notado que pasan cosas extrañas cuando se trata de su hija. —Se giró hacia la niña—. Priscilla, querida, ¿podrías venir un momento? —La niña lo obedeció—. Cuéntame, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado algo en la escuela, o en casa, que no pudieras explicar? Algo extraño, fascinante…

—Bueno… Una vez, cuando Maggie Carmichael me estaba molestando, los libros salieron volando de la repisa. Y a veces, si me concentró mucho, hago que los brócolis que me sirve mamá se conviertan en gomitas.

Dawson y Pratt sonrieron.

—Todos los indicios de una bruja con un gran potencial para las transformaciones. —Priscilla sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Alto, alto. Todo esto está sucediendo muy rápido —dijo Howard—. Hace un minuto mi hija era una pequeñita normal, y ahora me están diciendo que…

—Señor Stern, esto no cambia nada de su hija. Simplemente la hace más especial.

Linda comenzó a llorar.

—Mi niña… Siempre supe que había algo especial en ti… Oh, Howard, qué maravilloso es esto…

—Su hija tiene la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de magia de Gran Bretaña. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene una historia milenaria preparando magos y brujas. Podrá desarrollar sus habilidades y convertirse en un fuerte miembro de la comunidad británica mágica. Créanme, es la mejor decisión que podrían tomar…

—¿Y si nos rehusáramos? —dijo Howard—. Nadie puede obligarnos a mandar a nuestra hija a esa escuela.

—Oh, papá —se quejó Priscilla. Linda tomó su mano para que se sentaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había levantado.

—Señor Stern, claro que no lo podemos obligar. Pero Hogwarts es una de las mejores opciones educativas. Ahí, su hija aprenderá de pociones y transformaciones, astronomía y encantamientos. Deberían considerarlo.

Howard miró a su hija, que había puesto ya sus ojos suplicantes, esos que lo molestaban tanto pero que conseguían que él hiciera su voluntad. Luego a su mujer, que lo miró con unos ojos similares. Por un momento, se odió a sí mismo por ser tan manipulable por las dos mujeres que llenaban su vida. No le costó demasiado tomar la decisión.

—De acuerdo. Suponiendo que sí irá… — Los dos magos sonrieron y Priscilla comenzó a vitorear—. Aguarden, ¿qué hay de las matemáticas, o literatura? O historia…

—Sí cursan Historia de la magia, es obligatoria los primeros cinco cursos. Pero, con respecto a lo demás…

—A ver, déjeme ver si lo entendí bien. ¿Está tratando de decirme que, en esta sorprendente escuela que usted está describiendo, no aprenderá álgebra?

—Bueno, señor Stern, es algo más complicado que ello. Sí así lo quisiera, podría escoger aritmancia en su tercer curso.

—¿Hasta el tercer curso?

—Es de acuerdo a los gustos o capacidades de cada mago o bruja.

—Esto es inaudito. ¿Y qué hará de su vida cuando sea adulta? ¿Cómo va a ser una persona productiva?

—Cumplimos la mayoría de edad a los 17 años, en ese momento ella podría incorporarse a la fuerza laboral en el ministerio, o lo que ella decida hacer. Tenemos muchas opciones a futuro. Confíe en nosotros.

Acto seguido, comenzaron a sacar folletos, y ambos padres empezaron a repasar aquellos que no sonaban tan peligrosos (profesor, asistente en el ministerio) hasta los más alarmantes (cuidador de dragones, rompedor de maldiciones en el banco Gringotts).

—¡Esto será genial! —comentó Priscilla —. ¡Podré aprender magia! ¡Le mandaré a todos mis amigos fotos desde el castillo! ¡Seré la envidia de todos!

—En realidad, querida -la interrumpió Dawson-, toda la tecnología _muggle_ deja de funcionar en cuanto entras a los campos de Hogwarts.

Priscilla puso los ojos como platos. Empezó a tartamudear.

—Pero, pero... ¿Y qué hay de mis amigos?

—A ver, eso es algo que me interesa —comentó el padre, alzando la mirada de los folletos.

—Papá, espera...

—¿Dónde firmó?

Pratt sonrió y sacó, de su portafolio, las formas que McGonagall solicitaba que firmaran.

—Excelente, esta es la responsiva por posibles daños y enfermedades, esta es en caso de que la niña tenga un accidente con el calamar gigante.— La madre palideció—. La dirección de Gringotts y los trámites que tienen que realizar... También incluimos el reglamento para los magos menores de edad. No tienen permitido usar la magia frente a los _muggles_ , con la expulsión de Hogwarts como consecuencia si llegan a romper las reglas.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con estas reglas, Priscilla? -dijo Dawson.

La niña frunció el ceño pero asintió. Miró con desesperanza mientras sus padres acordaban y firmaban cada documento, pensando en un oscuro futuro sin teléfono celular.

Una vez que terminaron, ambos magos se levantaron, guardaron sus cosas con un movimiento de varita, agradecieron la hospitalidad y se retiraron. Linda los acompañó a la puerta, pero cuando se volteó para abrir la puerta, los magos habían desaparecido.

Priscilla encontró un calendario, en el cual comenzó a marcar los días que faltaban para que se fuera a Hogwarts. No cabía en sí de la emoción.

—Bueno, —dijo Linda—, supongo que podemos aprovechar el día para revisar qué necesitaremos comprarle… Y quizá debamos solicitar que nos devuelvan el depósito que hicimos en la secundaria.

Howard asintió, sin decir una palabra. Suponía que así se sentían todos los padres que tenían hijos mágicos. Pero él sabía que su pequeña estaría bien. Al final de cuentas, siempre había sido especial.

* * *

Espero que haya llenado tus expectativas.

 **Adigium21**


End file.
